


Tide Me Over (Until Time Ends)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, post Clois, someone has a very big crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois thought she was <i>over</i> that awe struck feeling that came with staring at what would only be dubbed a living wonder of the world. But when it came to Diana, she was very, <i>very</i> wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tide Me Over (Until Time Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "eternity". I have been dying to write some WonderLane, and thought I'd start out soft and short. Hopefully I'll write more of these two in the future!

Lois would have thought, at this point in her life, being in the presence of any sort of  _ hero _ wouldn’t have caused her pulse to elevate even as much as stepping up a single stair. She had spent too many  _ years _ around them, interviewed them, followed them for the  _ true _ stories-

 

She’d been  _ married _ to Clark for  _ how _ many years? Hell, they had a  _ son _ .

 

And yet, as Diana shrugged her coat off, setting it on the back of her chair and taking her seat, Lois was acutely aware that her heart was beating far faster than usual. More so, when Diana gave her a warm smile.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” she offered, settling her elbow on the table, her chin resting against her knuckles. “You look good. Did you cut your hair?”

 

Loia reached up, touched the ends of her bob, before she shrugged a shoulder. “Not much. It’s just… easier with it short. I got used to it. I don’t know how you manage.”

 

Diana flashed another smile. “I don’t do much to it.”

 

Of  _ course _ Diana’s thick, dark hair would be perfect waves without her so much as raising a finger. Lois was convinced the woman was utter  _ perfection _ \- and she could see what Clark had once seen in her. Perhaps  _ too well _ .

 

The waiter came over before they could continue, and Diana simply pushed the menu towards Lois, the subtle quirk to her brows and curve to her lips the silent request for Lois to order for her. Which Lois had  _ expected _ . This was their favorite lunch spot, and not  _ once _ had Diana ever ordered for herself. The first time she had simply asked Lois because she visited frequently- but ever since, she claimed she just  _ trusted _ Lois’ taste.

 

Once the waiter had taken the order and was walking away, Diana was rummaging around in her bag, pulling out a paperback and passing it across the table to Lois. “It was a wonderful read, just as you said it would be. Terrifying to think of a world like that.”

 

Lois picked up her well loved copy of  _ The Handmaid’s Tale _ and absentmindedly flipped it open. “It truly is. Atwood has a way with words and narratives. She weaves a good tale while still bringing in enough terrifying possible truth to make your stomach ache.” Lois paused, her fingers rubbing along near the edge of the page, thinking of Diana sitting up at night in bed, reading by the light of a lamp.

 

Or better yet, Diana  _ home _ , taking a piece of Lois to Themyscira, sitting in the sand and reading by the light of the sun, sweat still on her spine from sparring with her sisters. It was a sight Lois wanted to see, very badly- Diana,  _ at home _ . Not in this world where, truly, she did do a very well of fitting in- but it still wasn’t her  _ true self _ . And that was something Lois wanted to see very badly.

 

“Lois?” Lois glanced up, realized Diana was watching her. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, closing the book quickly and reaching for her purse, tucking it away. “I got lost in thought for a moment. Not enough sleep.” Lois laughed at herself. “I have a deadline coming up and I’ve been pulling a lot of late nights.” She pulled a second book from her purse, sliding it across the table. “I thought you’d be done, so I brought another.  _ Bruised Hibiscus  _ is stellar- the author is from Trinidad, and has such a mastery of words. It’s a bit jarring.”

 

“Everything you give me is jarring, Lois. But I appreciate it. These books always make me think.” Diana picked it up, held it in hands that Lois knew had to be well worn- calloused and not  _ soft _ like her own, strong in ways that Lois admired. Strong in different ways than she was. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime. I’m always ready to supply a friend with a good book.” Diana kept her smile, sliding her book into her bag, just as the waiter arrived with their lunch. Lois was almost happy for the distraction, something to do with her hands, and Diana began telling her about one of her last missions with the League.

 

Lois  _ liked _ when Diana talked about “work”. Liked it because she became so animated, so  _ alive _ , so happy that she was doing good for someone. And happy that she got to  _ live _ . Lois couldn’t imagine how good it felt, to get to tear into something with all her strength, to have her heart beating wildly and the adrenaline running so pure that Diana must have been high for hours off it.

 

What she wouldn’t give to be inside Diana, for just five minutes. To  _ experience _ it.

 

“It was so good to see the younger girls there, as well. Every time I see Cassie she had grown  _ stronger _ and is learning her control much better. If there ever comes a day where I’m tired, I know we are safe with her.”

 

Lois smiled. “She seems extraordinary. It’s a shame, I haven’t spent much time with her. I met her once or twice, but it was quite a long time ago- she was dating Kon, and it was one of the times Clark was taking him to the farm. It couldn’t have been for more than five minutes.”

 

Diana nodded. “Perhaps she can join us someday? I am sure she would be thrilled.”

 

Lois kept her smile, but it was a little brittle. While she  _ did _ really want to meet Cassie, to get to know  _ all _ the women in league with Diana- she didn’t want to give up this private world they had, during their  _ far too infrequent _ lunches. She wanted Diana, all to herself.

 

“That’d be lovely,” she managed, before choosing to distract herself by looking back down at the soup she had ordered. She still had a chill in her bones, from the walk over from the Planet, and had wanted to warm herself up.

 

Maybe she would get lucky, and it would simply mean she and Diana would get together sooner than expected.

 

“How is Jon?” Diana asked, reaching for her drink.

 

“Oh  _ fine _ . He’s spending more and more time with that  _ Wayne boy _ .” Lois smiled, her tone teasing. “He is truly enjoying himself. Clark is doing a good job, helping him  _ understand _ himself. And he and Damian have been up to no good, I can tell you. Oh- and Damian’s little friend… I can’t remember his name.” Lois sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “My son’s new friends and I’ve  _ forgotten _ one. Cute little redhead. Oh, it’ll come to me at one AM I’m sure. But he’s good. Growing like a weed.”

 

Diana smiled. “Good to hear. Perhaps someday he will be here when I stop by. I haven't seen him in far too long.”

 

“He’d love to see you. When I told him I was having lunch with  _ Wonder Woman _ occasionally I swore he almost flew up through the ceiling. More excitement in his eyes than when he realized his father was Superman.”

 

Diana laughed, and Lois swore her heart leapt. Diana’s laugh was unlike  _ anything _ she had ever heard, and it was jarring,  _ daunting _ , to be so affected by it. She never thought she’d be back in this state, feeling like a child craving attention, so much as a glance-

 

She had  _ never _ been like that, if she was honest. Even with Clark,  _ he _ had had to pursue her- and she  _ gave _ him the time of day.

 

And when it  _ ended _ , after all those years, Lois didn’t expect to ever  _ fall _ again. Even if the divorce had been mutual, and they were  _ friends _ , they had to be, they had Jonathan- but even without him, she knew she’d always have one of her best friends in Clark-

 

But to feel this rush of affection again? Lois hadn’t been ready.

 

They finished lunch, among quiet conversation, before donning their coats and heading back out into the brisk fall afternoon. They walked in the general direction of the Planet- which Lois assumed was because Diana  _ knew _ that would be where she would be going, the moment she left.

 

She wasn’t wrong.

 

“Maybe one of these days lunch can be dinner,” Lois said, sliding her hands into her pockets. “You’re always welcome at my apartment. I have  _ plenty _ of room.” Diana smiled, and Lois added, “I’ll open a bottle of wine and we can talk about  _ whatever _ book you’re reading- or take in a movie. Girls’ night in.”

 

They paused, and Lois thought she might be overstepping, asking- but Diana only reached out, rubbed Lois’ arm affectionately.

 

“I would love that, Lo.” Lois fought down a shiver, over that. “I will call you. If I have to force  _ Bruce _ to take one of my shifts at the Water Tower, I will.” Lois laughed, and Diana’s hand slid down her arm, guided her hand out of her pocket so she could take it, rub her thumb over Lois’ knuckles. “I would love to spend the night with you.”

 

Lois told herself  _ not _ to read into that.

 

But it was hard,  _ impossible,  _ when she fell asleep most nights wondering what it’d be like to kiss Diana. Just  _ once _ . As much as she wanted an  _ eternity _ of it, was so infatuated with this woman and her story and her  _ mind _ -

 

Just one  kiss, and she could manager. One kiss to tide her over until the end of time.

 

“Our time always goes too quickly,” Lois said, and told herself she was  _ not _ blushing, because  _ Lois Lane did not blush _ . It was the chill in the air.

 

“That it does. I will call you soon?” Lois nodded, and Diana smiled, leaned in and brushed her lips against Lois’ cheek. It was friendly, affectionate, but Lois still felt her heart jumping up, climbing up her throat- “Until next time.”

 

Diana pulled away, and Lois nodded, watched her disappear into the Metropolis crowds- and wondered, how in the world, she was ever going to survive this. How  _ anyone _ ever survived these sorts of feelings-

 

And yet, she had no desire to have them dissipate.

**Author's Note:**

> I also highly recommend both books Lois gave Diana.


End file.
